jak gołąb wracający do domu
by terpsychora
Summary: Nokoru/Tomoyu, aranżowane małżeństwo „Dobrana para, mówią jego rodzice. Mogłaby im uwierzyć, gdyby miała w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia." (tłumaczenie "lift me like an olive branch (i'll be your homeward dove)" autorstwa high improbability)


**(i)**

Tomoyo zostaje odprowadzona na swoje pierwsze tańce w liceum przez najpiękniejszego chłopca, jakiego w życiu widziała. Tyle może przyznać sama przed sobą, chociaż nie sądzi, aby mogła kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczaić: nie do idealnie ułożonych włosów (twierdzi, że zajęło mu to dwie minuty, chociaż widać, ze zajęło dwie godziny), nie do idealnie dopasowanego, wyprasowanego w kant, podszytego jedwabiem garnituru (ma sześć identycznych), nie do lekko pobłażliwego uśmiechu i ciepłych rąk, nie do wszystkiego, co składa się na Nokoru Imonoyamę.

Jest uroczy, naprawdę; wręcza jej czerwoną różę, kiedy po nią przychodzi, bez wytchnienia ją komplementuje, wybiera najdelikatniejsze krewetki, aby włożyć jej do ust, i beztrosko obraca ją i jej przyjaciółki na parkiecie, podczas gdy jej matka przymila się w tle, prawdopodobnie uśmiechając się do siebie z dumą.

 _Dobrana para_ , mówią jego rodzice. Mogłaby im uwierzyć, gdyby miała w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.

 **(ii)**

Sakura go lubi.

– Myślę, że jest miłym i sympatycznym chłopcem, Tomoyo-chan – mówi po przyglądaniu się przez cały wieczór, jak komplementuje sukienkę Riki, daje Takashiemu wskazówki na temat tańca i odprowadza Naoko do przychodni po tym, jak skręciła sobie kostkę, chodząc na wysokich obcasach. – Jak książę albo rycerz w lśniącej zbroi.

Tomoyo zaledwie uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i wydusza z siebie _dziękuję_ , ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Sakury, Tomoyo już dawno pozbyła się romantycznych złudzeń w rodzaju czarujących książąt i matek, które widziały cię taką, jaką jesteś, i księżniczek, które dostrzegały cię, kiedy już zrobiłaś dla nich dostatecznie wiele.

 **(iii)**

– Tomoyo, moja droga córko, nie ma nic gorszego, niż zestarzeć się samej.

 _I niekochanej,_ dodaje w milczeniu, ale wie, że lepiej nie mówić tego na głos.

 **(iv)**

Jej przyjaciele próbują to ukryć najlepiej, jak umieją, więc, aby ich nie rozczarować, Tomoyo udaje, że nie słyszy szeptów w szkole. I tak o nich wie.

 _„Nie wiedziałam, że aranżowane małżeństwa nadal istnieją"._

 _„Ci naprawdę bogaci wciąż to robią, a Daidouji to stara rodzina. Jej matka ma też tą firmę"._

 _„Słyszałam, że jest najmłodszym synem niesamowicie bogatego rodu. Pewnie to ich firma robiła twoje ciuchy! Podobno ustawili to, żeby go usadzić. Jeden z tych, co wyrabiają dziwne rzeczy dla rozrywki"._

 _„Czyli ma najwyższe IQ, a i tak ma odjechany peron?"_

 _„Biedna Daidouji! Słyszałam, że ona nawet nie chce tego małżeństwa!"_

 _„To nie on odprowadzał ją na tańce?"_

 _„Co? To był ten słodziak? Jest taki przystojny i uroczy, i bogaty – bardzo chętnie wyrwę jej go z rąk!"_

 _Ależ proszę bardzo,_ myśli Tomoyo sztywno, ale i tak uśmiecha się i macha do nich na korytarzu.

 **(v)**

Syaoran uważa go za pretensjonalnego, ale to było do przewidzenia.

– Jesteś dla niego za dobra – mamrocze w swój szalik pewnego poranka, kiedy powietrze jest zimne, a oni oboje są dyżurnymi. Nuci coś do siebie i udaje, że go nie słyszała, zamiast tego zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na tablicę.

– Nie mów Sakurze – dodaje śpiesznie. – Lubi go.

– Wiem.

Pauza. Tomowo wie, że Syaoran zastanawia się, co powiedzieć teraz.

– Ale jeśli komukolwiek może się to udać, to tobie!

Odwraca się i promiennie się do niego uśmiecha. – Dziękuję, Li-kun – mówi. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

 **(vi)**

Matka Nokoru jest na tyle uprzejma, żeby zaprosić ją na herbatę, i na tyle arogancka, żeby po dziesięciu minutach uciec na spotkanie. On sam odprowadza ją do drzwi z pełną gracji pewnością siebie, zapewnia ją, że _oczywiście_ nie ucieknie i _oczywiście_ odprowadzi swoją drogą narzeczoną do domu. Kiedy tylko jego matka zamyka za sobą drzwi, odwraca się i uśmiecha szeroko, ale jest już za późno – Tomoyo zdążyła zarejestrować sztywne ustawienie jego ramion, ociąganie w palcach, nadal przytrzymujących klamkę, skrzywienie ust rujnujące niewymuszony uśmiech. Chora satysfakcja rozciąga się w jej brzuchu wraz ze świadomością, że przynajmniej nie jest jedyną osobą, która czuje się niezręcznie w obecnej sytuacji.

– Musisz wybaczyć mojej matce. Jest bardzo zajęta.

Bez chwili zastanowienie odpowiada: – To żaden problem. Z moją jest bardzo podobnie.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy robi się szerszy.

– Czy to dlatego zawsze jesteś w towarzystwie Kinomoto-san?

– Sakura-chan należy do moich najlepszych przyjaciół – mówi Tomoyo. – Moja matka na ogół nie pozwala na tyle wolności, ile mi daje, ale lubi Sakurę-chan – _bardzo,_ nie dodaje – i uważa jej towarzystwo za lepsze niż towarzystwo moich ochroniarzy. _Ale jest czymś znacznie więcej – moją muzą, moim obrońcą, moją najstarszą, najdroższą przyjaciółką._

Przynajmniej to wywołuje lekki śmiech.

– Ochroniarzy?

– Tak – Tomoyo uśmiecha się wbrew sobie. – Czyżbyś ich nie miał?

– Ja… – uśmiech blednie. – Nie. Moja matka uważa, że ten jeden wystarczy.

– W takim razie musisz mu bardzo ufać – odpowiada z najwyższą szczerością; ona też wie, jak niebezpiecznie jest być młodym i bogatym, i jakie to uczucie, całkowicie ufać jednej osobie.

– Rzeczywiście, Tomoyo-jou – jego uśmiech znów blednie, ale ona zastanawia się, czy po prostu sobie tego nie wyobraziła.

 **(vii)**

Być może z grzeczności zostaje zaproszona na jego prywatne przyjęcie urodzinowe, a on, być może z wyrozumiałości, zachęca ją, aby przyprowadziła kogoś ze sobą. Prosi o to Sakurę, ale ona odmawia, tłumacząc, że jej ojciec tydzień temu zaplanował wycieczkę; Syaoran proponuje, że z nią pójdzie, ale ona dziękuje mu i zapewnia, że sobie poradzi, kiedy widzi jego zmartwioną minę.

Jej matka sama odwozi ją do restauracji, świergocząc przez całą drogę i przypominając Tomoyo, aby zachowywała się jak najlepiej. Tomoyo uśmiecha się i całuje ją w policzek, kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce, ponieważ mimo wszystko wie, że Sonomi Daidouji chce dobrze.

– Tomoyo-jou – Nokoru wstaje, aby ją powitać, nieskazitelny i czarujący jak zawsze. Na pokaz przyklęka i całuje jej dłoń, na co dwie dziewczęta i jeden z chłopców siedzących przy stole uśmiechają się. – Cieszę się, że mogłaś przyjść. Co za szkoda, że nie ma z nami Kinomoto-san.

– Rzeczywiście – mówi uprzejmie. Przygląda się pozostałym – dwóm chłopcom i dwóm dziewczętom, grupie według niej nietypowo małej jak na kogoś tak charyzmatycznego. _Czy nie byłoby zabawne, gdyby tak naprawdę był całkiem samotny?_

– Moja narzeczona, Tomoyo Daudouji – mówi do nich, trzymając rękę na jej plecach. – Tomoyo-jou, chciałbym, żebyś poznała Nagisę Azuyę-san. Jest bardzo uzdolnioną flecistką – wskazuje na dziewczynkę młodszą od niej o pięć lub sześć lat.

– Zbytnio mi pochlebiasz, przewodniczący – mówi Nagisa Azuya, skłaniając swoją śliczną główkę w stronę Tomoyo. – Przewodniczący mówi, że wspaniale śpiewasz. Być może pewnego dnia mogłybyśmy wystąpić razem.

– Jej przyjaciółka, Utako Ohkawa-san – Utako Ohkawa pochyla głowę, a jej ciemne włosy opadają wokół jej twarzy jak zasłona.

– Akira Ijyuin.

Ciemnowłosy chłopiec ożywia się i macha do niej.

– Miło cię poznać! – Obraca się w stronę narzeczonego Tomoyo. – Przewodniczący, nigdy nie mówiłeś, że jest taka ładna!

Nokoru śmieje się nerwowo, być może po to, aby zrobić mu przyjemność.

– I wreszcie Suoh Takamura – Przez jego twarz przemyka szczery uśmiech. – Jest dzisiaj bardziej ponury, niż zwykle, ale nie pozwól, żeby zepsuło ci to nastrój.

– Ty sam jesteś dziś bardziej powściągliwy, przewodniczący – natychmiast odpowiada Suoh Takamura. – Być może powinnaś częściej z nim przebywać, Daidouji-san, przyda mu się dobry wpływ–

– Może usiądziesz, Tomoyo-jou? – wcina się Nokoru. uśmiechając się tak radośnie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. – Jedzenie będzie niedługo – odsuwa jej krzesło, sadzając między sobą a Ijyuinem.

– Zatem, Daidouji-san, opowiedz nam coś o sobie – mówi Ijyuin niefrasobliwie. – Podobno śpiewasz?

– Tak – odpowiada Tomoyo. – Prowadzę szkolny chór.

– W takim razie musisz być naprawdę dobra! – mówi Ohkawa, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Musisz nas zaprosić na swój następny występ. Na pewno wszyscy chcielibyśmy cię usłyszeć.

– Oczywiście – mówi Tomoyo, której zaczyna się udzielać wesoły nastrój Ohkawy. – Kolejny recital jest za dwa miesiące – dodaje, uśmiechając się lekko na widok jej uradowanej miny.

Azuya pochyla się do przodu, kładzie łokcie na stole i podpiera głowę rękami. – Przewodniczący powiedział, że robisz ubrania, Daidouji-san! To naprawdę niesamowite.

– Dziękuję. Musi wiele o mnie mówić – żartuje Tomoyo.

–Oczywiście – wtrąca Nokoru ze swoim firmowym, wyćwiczonym uśmiechem. - To zaszczyt mówić o tak wspaniałej damie, Tomoyo-jou – Ijyuin, Ohkawa i Azuya śmieją się, a Takamura wzdycha i przewraca oczami.

– Suoh – mówi Azuya, uśmiechając się szeroko, i lekko dotyka jego ramienia. – Rozchmurz się trochę! Daidouij-san pomyśli sobie, że jesteśmy bandą ponuraków.

Zmiana jest natychmiastowo i ledwo dostrzegalna, ale Tomoyo ją zauważa – to, jak oczy Takamury nagle delikatnie się rozjaśniają, sposób, w jaki kąciki jego ust unoszą się na słowa Azuyi.

–Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, Daidouji-san – mówi Takamura. – Byłem po prostu zupełnie zdruzgotany myślą, że taka sympatyczna dama byłaby zmuszona do przebywania z Nokoru przez cały czas. Ale nie musisz się tym przejmować, to akurat moja praca.

Unosi brew w stronę Azuyi, jakby chciał spytać, czy jest zadowolona; Azuya uśmiecha się do niego, a Suoh rozjaśnia się tak, jak Syaoran, kiedy Sakura sama poradzi sobie z praca domową z matematyki, albo Rika, kiedy pan Terada pochwali jej robótki ręczne. Oczekując ciętej odpowiedzi zerka w stronę Nokoru – i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że on też to zauważył.

 **(viii)**

– Jeśli cię to nie cieszy, Tomoyo-chan – mówi Sakura podczas przerwy obiadowej na pół żartobliwym tonem – mogę po prostu użyć Słodkiej i zmienić ich wszystkich w ciastka dla ciebie. Mogłybyśmy nakarmić nimi Kero.

Tomoyo patrzy na nią i ma nadzieję, że jej wzrok nie jest zbyt smutny.

– Nie sądzę, żeby tak było, Sakura-chan – mówi zupełnie poważnie. – Powiedziałabym, że ja i Nokoru-san jesteśmy bardziej podobni, niż on chciałby przyznać.

– Nie możesz mówić poważnie. Nie masz z nim nic wspólnego – wtrąca Syaoran, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

– To nieprawda! – mówi Sakura. – I Imonoyama-san, i Tomoyo-chan są bardzo mili i mądrzy, i mają wielkie serca!

 _Wielkie serca. Może to o to chodzi_ , myśli Tomoyo, gdy dzwonek brzęczy, a rozmowa natychmiast zostaje zapomniana.

 **(ix)**

Zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą zaprasza go i jego przyjaciół na następny szkolny koncert. Jej koledzy z klasy gapią się na podjeżdżającą pod audytorium limuzyną, ale ostatecznie nic nie mówią.

Później Nagisa Azuya podchodzi do niej, trzymając się ramienia Takakury, cała w uśmiechach i pochwałach. – Byłaś niesamowita! – piszczy, podbiegając do niej, kiedy tylko ją widzi. – Nasz wielce wielmożny szkolny chór zabiłby, żeby mieć cię w swoich szeregach. Wiem! – mówi nagle. – Zaproszę cię na nasz następny występ w ramach rewanżu!

– Nagisa-jou jest częścią szkolnej orkiestry – wyjaśnia Takamura. Do niej samej mówi: – Ma rację. Naprawdę dobrze się spisałaś.

– Dziękuję wam obojgu – mówi Tomoyo, czując niespodziewany przypływ dumy na jego słowa. – W twoich ustach musi to być ogromny komplement.

Do Azuyi mówi: – Z rozkoszą zobaczyłabym twój występ, Azuya-san.

Azuya śmieje się. – Nie jest aż takim gburem, jak myślisz, Daidouji-san – mówi. – Właściwie jest całkiem miły.

Takamura nie mówi nic, ale na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

Nokoru wybiera ten moment, aby pojawić się z wielkim bukietem róż, wychwalając ją i komplementując, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś pękał z dumy, przewodniczący – zauważa Takamura ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Zapewne powinienem był wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później dasz z siebie wszystko dla swojej czarującej oblubienicy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Suoh – cedzi Nokoru przez zęby. – Tomoyo-jou, byłaś wspaniała.

Teraz chyba słyszy to zupełnie wyraźnie, tę odrobinę rozgoryczenia za każdym _Tomoyo-jou_ i sztywność przy każdym przytyku Takamury. Wie już, że Nokoru nigdy nie pozwoli jej się o tym dowiedzieć; że, tak jak ona, ma zbyt wiele głęboko wpojonej ogłady towarzyskiej i poczucia obowiązku, by nie grać roli idealnego narzeczonego i że, tak jak ona, wie, że to nie jej wina. Ale Tomoyo lubi myśleć, że umie czytać w ludziach, a drwiący ton i wyćwiczone uśmiechy Nokoru umie czytać całkiem dobrze.

– Nokoru-san, jestem trochę zmęczona. Jeśli to nie problem, czy mógłbyś odprowadzić mnie do samochodu?

Jakby kierowany jakimś nieznanym instynktem, Nokoru natychmiast się prostuje i rzuca jej swój najlepszy uśmiech. – Oczywiście, Tomoyo-jou – mówi, wyciągając ramię w jej kierunku. Chwyta je, lekko dotykając palcami rękawa jego garnituru, i żegna się z Takamurą i Azuyą.

– Byłaś absolutnie wspaniała, Tomoyo-jou – mówi, kiedy są już bezpieczni w holu i poza zasięgiem słuchu. – Prawie doprowadziłaś Akirę do łez.

– W takim razie jestem rozczarowana, że nie udało mi się dokonać tego w pełni – odpowiada. Bezpieczna odpowiedź. – A czy nie wzbudziłam takiej reakcji u ciebie, Nokoru-san?

– Staram się nie płakać w miejscach publicznych, Tomoyo-jou; nie wypada, aby widziano mnie szlochającego z powodu piosenki – uśmiecha się. – Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że byłaś bardzo, bardzo dobra.

Teraz dziwnie na nią patrzy – nie tak, jak Syaoran patrzy na Sakurę, ale tak, jak, być może, Meilin patrzy teraz na Sakurę – jak na kogoś zaufanego, a nie znienawidzonego. Zniknęło rozżalenie przy honoryfikatorach – to całkiem miłe uczucie. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, co je sprowadziło, zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– O czym myślisz, kiedy śpiewasz, Tomoyo-jou? – Nokoru ma na twarzy półuśmiech.

Miała rację. Zorientował się.

Tomoyo bierze głęboki oddech i rozważa słowa. Myśli jeszcze raz o ostatniej piosence, narastającej balladzie o kobiecie zdradzonej przez własne uczucia, i przez chwilę znów czuje, jak ściska się jej serce.

– Myślę o osobie przechodzącej przez to, co jest opisane w piosence, i wczuwam się w jej położenie.

Nie, żeby tamta piosenka wymagała szczególnego wczuwania się.

– To musi być trudne bez żadnych twarzy, które można by przywołać – _Pytanie pomocnicze. Na pewno chce poprowadzić tę rozmowę w pewnym kierunku._

– To nie tak, jak sugerujesz – Tomoyo uśmiecha się lekko. _Ale, cóż, to tak samo, jak ja._

Nokoru wygląda na – albo udaje – oszołomionego. Tomoyo oczekuje, że wykrzyknie _więc jest ktoś, kogo kochasz bardziej niż mnie, Tomoyo-jou?_ w swoim typowym stylu, ale zamiast tego mówi, bardzo miękko: – Z pewnością ta osoba, kimkolwiek jest, byłaby zaszczycona, będąc kochaną przez kogoś tak czarującego, jak ty, czyż nie?

Jej oczy lekko się rozszerzają i patrzy na Nokoru, który odwraca wzrok.

– To znaczy, nie uznałaby tego za ciężar ani nie byłaby tym zmartwiona, ponieważ i tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. I powierzyłabyś jej własne życie. A one by cię chroniła.

Tomoyo zamyka oczy i delikatnie kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Doszli już do parkingu i widzi szofera czekającego cierpliwie przy jej samochodzie. Bierze głęboki oddech.

– Po latach doszłam do wniosku, Nokoru-san, że największym szczęściem, jakiego można zaznać, jest widok szczęścia ukochanej osoby – nie odsuwa ręki i przybiera znaczący ton głosu. – Nawet, jeśli nie jest ono z tobą. Nawet, jeśli jest z kimś innym kogo bardzo, bardzo kochasz.

Jego oczy rozszerzają się.

– Wiedziałaś – Oskarżenie jest nietypowo twarde i kąśliwe, jednocześnie smutne i wściekłe, i niepasujące do jego ładnej twarzy. Tomoyo wie, że to ktoś zupełnie inny, niż Nokoru Imonoyama, jakiego mogła poznać – nie Nokoru Dyrektor, ze swoimi porywającymi, wielkimi pomysłami i zaraźliwym śmiechem; nie Nokoru Obowiązkowy Syn, ze swoimi wymyślnymi firmami i delikatnymi pocałunkami na policzku matki; nie Nokoru, geniusz rodem z NASA, który rozwiązuje matematyczne kręgi wobec wszystkich; nie Nokoru Idealny Narzeczony, który wybiera najdelikatniejsze krewetki, aby włożyć jej do ust i odprowadza ją do toalety, i który kiedyś obracał ją wokół parkietu z całym oczekiwanym od niego wdziękiem i elegancją. To, być może, jest po prostu _Nokoru_ – wszystkie maski zostały odrzucone i odsłaniają tego, kim naprawdę jest: nastoletniego chłopca z sercem większym, niż by sobie tego życzył.

– Owszem – uśmiecha się do niego, nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić. – Sądzę, że ty również.

Przez twarz Nokoru przemyka milion różnych emocji, zanim wreszcie poprzestaje na niechętnej rezygnacji.

– Jesteś bystrzejsza, niż myślałem, Tomoyo-jou.

– Tak jak ty, Nokoru-san.

Śmieje się.

– Nasi rodzice wrzucili nas w niezły bałagan, co?

Tomoyo znów się uśmiecha. Doszli już do samochodu, a szofer Tomoyo kłania się pośpiesznie.

– Nie ma bałaganu, którego nie można by posprzątać, Nokoru-san. Dziękuję za kwiaty.

 **(x)**

Eriol wysyła jej kartkę ze słowem _Gratulacje!_ wypisanym złotymi, tłoczonymi literami nad obrazkiem przedstawiającym dwie ślubne obrączki. Towarzyszące jej życzenia są, o dziwo, tak przeciętne i bezbarwne, jak sama kartka. Tomoyo powstrzymuje się od przewrócenia oczami z niezadowolenia i rozczarowania, aż odkrywa słowa nabazgrane z tyłu – _Dobrze sobie poradzisz. Zobaczyłem to, ale nie musiałem tego robić, żeby o tym wiedzieć._


End file.
